


The Alpha's Mate

by Writergrl9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writergrl9/pseuds/Writergrl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the sleepy little town of Beacon Hills theres lies a social hierarchy that no one talks about. The Hale has been protecting the town for over a hundred years. Derek Hale rules firm but fair. Derek doesn't have many rules, but the little rules he does have are to be obeyed like law. Derek's rules are about to broken, and the Alpha is going to find his mate. What is an Alpha without a mate after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beacon Hills

In the sleepy little town of Beacon Hills there's a social hierarchy that no one really speaks of. Well except for in the dead of night, and behind closed doors in hushed whispers; they all talk about the pack. While some fear the pack most are grateful. They are the real reason why people don't lock their doors at night, or why parents aren't afraid to allow their children to go out and play. They are the reason that the town is considered to be one of the safest in the country. The Hale pack has been protecting the sleepy little town of Beacon Hills for the better part of the last one hundred and fifty years. Even after almost being totally decimated by a fire that was set with the purpose of destroying the Hale family by killing every single member. Almost killing every memeber. It may have taken years but the surviving members of the pack managed to band together keeping hold of the territory, and exacting revenge on all of those who were responsible for the fire. One by one those responsible were made to pay for their crimes; saving the best for last. She had a very special punishment set for her.

Kate Argent was given the bite, and after her first transition she was then denied the effects of the moon. For many months she was locked in a room without sun light or moon light. Only when she was nice and rabbied was she allowed to shift, and then promptly set lose on her family. Ripping into their flesh with her teeth and tearing them into pieces with her claws she killed them one by one. She did to her family what she had intended to do to the Hales, and was turned into the one thing she hated the most. A werewolf. Although a member of the pack she does not receive the same amount of respect as the others. She is often mistreated and abused by the other pack members force to do their bidding. The only saving grace is the mercy that was shown to her only brother and his daughter. They were allowed to live. Not that their lives have been pleasant.

Derek Hale is the Alpha of the Hale pack with the honor being past down to him with the passing of his father not at the hands of another wolf, but murder. At twenty five he rules firm but fair. He is a handsome man: tall, tanned skinned, toned muscles, and startling green eyes. He is not only responsible for the pack, but for also maintaing the Hale family fortune and legacy. However, his most important job is being in charge of his younger brother Scott.

Scott Hale is the younger brother of Derek Hale. And Derek is very protective of his little brother. He is your average sixteen year old boy. His only worries are school, lacrosse, and girls. Oh man did he love girls. His has provided a good life for him, and it is because of Derek that Scott turned out to be the will adjustted, and fun loving kid that he was. He his very popular with his classmates due to the fact that he is a star athelate. Much like his brother he is tall tan, and well built. The only differences are his slightly crocked jaw, and his brown eyes.

Peter Hale lost everything in the fire. His wife, his son, and last but not least his mind. For years he waisted away in the nursing home as his body healed itself one cell at a time. However, it would be his nephew who gave the final push to get better with the news that his youngest son was alive. The happy news was short lived as he also learned of the horrible conditions his son was living in. In short order he came back to the land of the living and exacted his revenge on those who were abusing his son, and it was a work of art. He did to the Leahey man what he did to his son. He locked the Leahey man in a freezer, over and over again until the manlost his mind. It was rather poetic that he spends his days locked in his own head. Peter would get his son back, and would find his mate in the nurse that was taking care of him: Melissa McCall.

Isaac Hale is the spitting image of his father. Both males are tall and lanky with well sculpted bodies, and a mess of curly blond hair. He did not remember his life as a Hale before the fire, but he loves his family and took to being a Hale rather quickly. He is the closest to his cousin Scott. The two being near in age it is not hard to figure out why. Both attend the same school, play lacrosse, and are on the cross country team. They may be cousins but they are closer then brothers, and Isaac wouldn't have it any other way.

Keeping a leash on the town wasn't easy, it required keeping a few select people in the know, and setting some strict rules. This was also done with subtly and finesse; as to not scary people off or to cause an up roar. The major player that Derek got on his side first was the town's sherif. Derek respected the man, after all he was an an honest cop who genuinely wanted to help people. He was one of the cops who investigated the fire. He was also the only one who supported Derek as Scott's guardian, and for that Derek was very grateful. The sherif had one child, and a dead wife. His son was the same age as Scott and Isaac and the three of them were very close. It was Derek's fondness for the sherif that saved the sherif's life when Derek returned to town. He laid his plan out simply, and clearly for the sherif, and finally he offered him a choice: join him or become the enemy. No one could ever accuse the sherif of being a stupid man. He readily agreed with Derek's offer and then was given the bite. Next was reattaining everything that once bore the name Hale, and that was most of the real-estate in town. Now that took some doing, but with some persuasion Derek was not only able to get back everything that was once his but he was also able to get all of those with importance and power on his side. Most of the Hale holdings were divided amoung the hunters who helped with the fire. Derek took great pleasure in getting those deeds. As for the rules, he didn't have many. The first was all town business went through him. The second was justice was done on his terms. The third was anyone who knew his family secret was never allowed to leave. And the final rule was no one moved into the town without his approval first.

Derek's rules were about to be broken, and the alpha at long last was going to find a mate. After all what is an alpha without their mate?


	2. Breaking the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the sleepy little town of Beacon Hills theres lies a social hierarchy that no one talks about. The Hale has been protecting the town for over a hundred years. Derek Hale rules firm but fair with very little rules. Derek's rules are about to broken, and the Alpha is going to find his mate. What is an Alpha without a mate after all?

Raven Court Road was like many other streets, roads, and culdisacks in Beacon Hills. It was lined with rows and rows of house each with a garage and freshly manicured lawn being protected by white picket fences. A soft glow was being cast against the street from the lines of street lamps, and from the every present moon and stars. Many of the inhabitants of Raven Court Road where sound asleep tucked in their beds. That was every house except for the Stilinksi house.

"Awe dad, Derek's gonna be mad." Stiles Stilinksi paced while rubbing a head through his short copper colored hair. Stiles wasn't like the other children of Beacon Hills. While his peers lived in the security of the safety of the town, Stiles knew truth that the towns safety came with a price. With knowledge come responsibility, and Stiles carries that weight around with him. It wasn't like it was hard to figure out; with his dad and two best friends being werewolves. There were only so many excuses for why they disappeared every full moon. "You broke the rules dad. You know what happens to those who break Derek's rules." Stiles continued to whine. For the first time in his life Stiles was scared of the Hales. Even with the knowledge of the savagery that they were capable of he never once feared them. And why would he? He was considered a friend, and his father was pack. Now though he was afraid. Afraid for his father and what Derek might do.

The sherif sat at his dinning room table with a half finished bottle of Jack Daniels sitting in front of him. For several hours he sat trying to think of a way out of the mess that he had gotten himself into. He should have been smarter, but when he got that call all form of reason went out the window and raw emotion took over. "I know son, I know. What was I suppose to do? She is the only child of my only sister, turning her away would have caused more suspicion. Derek will understand that I made the right call." At least thats what the sherif told himself.

"You know the rules, no one comes to town without Derek's approval first!" Stiles practically cried to his father.

"I know son, and thats why once I call for Derek you are gonna go upstairs, and go to bed. No matter what you may hear you don't leave your room." The sherif poured two more shots and offered one to his son. Even underage he knew they both needed the liquid courage. The two man gave each other a quick hug, and then the sherif howled for his Alpha.

Stiles thought about arguing with his dad, but for once in his life kept his mouth shut. His father was already stressed, and he didn't need to add to it. He made his way to the stairs and gave his father one last look before disappearing into the darkness. He could only hope that Derek would show mercy.

Derek woke to the sound of one of his wolves calling for him. He knew who it was immediately and he knew that his pup was panicked. He dressed quickly and for gone his car in favor of running. He was faster then a car anyway and the woods were a faster and familiar short cut on foot rather then taking the streets. Derek slowed his pace to a steady jug once the house came into view. Taking the familiar path he let himself into the Stilinksi house hold. "John, what happened?"

Derek was surprised to find his pup sitting calmly at the table drinking. "Derek sit have a drink." The sherif poured to more shots and waited for Derek to join him. Derek did not miss the shaking of his beta's hands.

Derek took the offered drink, and finished it quickly. "What is going on John, you called me in the middle of the night."

The old battle worn sherif ran a head threw his hair and down his face mimicking the early actions of his son, he might as well just get it over with. "I broke the rules, or rather just one rule."

Whatever Derek thought he was going to hear that was not it. John had been nothing but a faithful and loyal wolf for the last ten years never stepping out of line once. Out of everyone he though to break one of his rules John was nowhere near that list. "What rule John?" Derek's eyes turned red at the knowledge and voice took on a snarl. The Alpha was coming out.

On instinct John lowered his head barring his neck as a sign of submission. "My niece is moving to town." He offered as an explanation, and frankly that was all the explanation that was need. John had allowed someone to move to town, to Derek's town, and Derek had not given his approval.

"Who is it?" Derek was quickly on his feet throwing his chair to the side. It didn't take much for him to have a hand tightly wrapped around his beta throat pushing him up against the nearest wall.

"She's my niece. The only child of my only sister. I didn't have a choice. Her parents just died, and it would have looked funny if I would have turned her away." John wheezed out trying to catch his breath. He could only pry that Derek wouldn't kill him, or worse kill Stiles.

The knowledge of the girl pulled at something in Derek. She was like him an orphan, except she didn't have a sibling like he did that kept him human. This girl was truly alone left with an uncle and a cousin that she barely knew. "You're a good wolf John, and you haven't disappointed me in ten years so I am going to give you a pass. Just this once." He slowly lowered the wolf down, he could feel the relief wash over the beta. "I'm gonna need a detailed file on her, and you are to bring her by the house so that I can properly vet her. For now I just want you to tell me the basics. What happened?"

John righted himself and with shaky hands poured himself another drink finishing off the bottle. "She's twenty two and just graduated from college. Her and her parents were coming home from dinner when they were hit by a drunk driver. Her father swerved the car so that he took the brunt of the hit. He died instantly. Meg, my sister, died three hours later from internal bleeding, and sever head trauma. She never regained consciousness. Abby, thats her name, she laid unconscious for a little over a week. They were able to repair the tear in her liver, remove her spleen, and get the swelling and bleeding in her brain down. She is a true miracle because even after all of that they are saying that she is going to make a full recovery. I got the call yesterday from the hospital. I couldn't turn her away."


	3. Chapter 3

Beacon Hills High School was like every other high school in the country. The grades ranged from freshmen to senior year, and housed all the children within the towns limits. There were the teachers yiu loved, the teachersnyiu hated. The school even had its own jrband legends. It really could be in any town USA. What made Beacon Hills different from most of the other high schools in the country was its focus on lacrosse. Lacrosse was the school sport and if you were lucky you got to play under the bright Saturday night lights. Lacrosse players were treated like Gods and were on the top of the social food chain setting social policy.

Stiles heaved a heavy sigh of relief closing his locker after shoving the last text book in his beg. The night before could have gone totally different, and bloody. They had gotten lucky. There was no use in dwelling on it now, everything had worked out and that was all that mattered. In a few hours he was going to have a new house mate. The cousin that he hadn't seen since she went off to college nearly five years ago. Now all they had to do was to make sure she didn't find out their little secret. Stiles was pulled out from his trance by the arrival of his two best friends. "Whoa!" He screamed in what he hoped sounded like a manly voice. Looking at the arm that was over his shoulder he rolled his eyes. "You suck Scott."

"Dude, it's not my fault that you aren't very perceptive." Scott laughed at his human friend. Stiles was one of the few humans that Scott actually liked. Truth be told he didn't even really consider him human since he was father was a wolf, and he was certain he would be given the bite when he turned eighteen. Another one of Derek's rules; those who receive the bite must be of age and willing. "So we're gonna be getting a new neighbor, what's she like?"

"Who are you idoits talking about?" Isaac joined the pair in their conversation as they walked into the chemistry classroom.

"Stiles' cousin; who is coming to live with him." Scott teased with a laugh as he took his seat. He promptly rolled up a piece of paper and threw it at his favorite target; Allison Argent. Scott hated the Argents, and with good reason, but lately his feelings for Allison were changing. Not that he would ever say that out loud or admit that to himself. So he kept on teasing her like nothing had ever changed.

Allison didn't need to turn around to know that it was Scott Hale who was tormenting her. He had been her tormentor since grade school and it had only gotten worse with age. Luckily for Allison she was soon joined by Lydia Martin; her best friend. "Ignore them and they will go away."

"Are you serious?" Isaac knew the rules as well as anybody and he was floored. "Well what she like?"

"I'm picturing a female Stiles." Scott laughed.

"Funny," Stiles got out his voice full of sarcasm. "I don't really know her truth be told. The last time I've seen her was five years ago before she went off to college. Before that we weren't terribly close. She lived on the other side of the country for crying out loud. "

"Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinksi, and Mr. Hale. Why am I not surprised that the three of you are interrupting my class?" Mr. Harris droned from the front of the room not even bothering to turn around. He knew those three voices well.

Isaac was the first to raise his hand."Because you're well aware of antics by now and got our behavior patterns down pat."

"Thank you Mr. Hale, you just earned you and your friends lunch time detention." Mr. Harris smiled at the young man.

"Jack ass." Both Scott and Stiles directed toward Isaac at the same time. They hadn't even been in school for a full hour and they had received detention. What away to start a new school year.

"You know maybe you can get Derek to talk to him." Stiles whined as they exited the classroom. "Maybe punch in the face?"

"I already tried. He said it was an abuse of power, and if I was gonna goof off I deserved whatever I got. Correction he said if I was gonna goof off with the rest of the stooges then we deserved what we got." Scott rolled his eyes remembering the conversation.

"So are you gonna come over after Lacrosse practice." Isaac cut in.

"Can't, dad wants to have a family night for Abby's first night in town. My presence has been requested." The trio broke off once they made it to the stairs.

"Hey Stiles pictures." Scott made a click motion with his fingers as him and Isaac made their way up the steps laughing. Stiles was starting to wonder why they were friends.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abigail, Abby, Morgan was a petite blonde in her early twenties. She was tall, slim, with tanned skin, startling green eyes, and pouty lips. Se was as an attractive girl. She was the athletic type and had even been a member of a her college track team. In fact it was track that got her not only into college but also had it paid for. Not that she need the money nor did she rely on her athletic abilities, she was also brilliant graduating at the top of her class at Columbia. She had the world at her feet and many were surprised when she went into education. She wanted to be a teacher. Growing up in New York afford her opportunities that might not have been available to everyone. She wanted to give back. At least that was her plan before the accident. She had to give up her first teaching job because of the accident and she only hoped that she would be able to find another teaching job quickly. Abby sat starring out the window watching the trees pass her by as she drove in silence with her uncle to her new home. She didn't feel uncomfortable around John, but she just wasn't totally comfortable around him either. She barely new her uncle or her cousin. In total she had spent, maybe, a handful of times with them in her life. It didn't matter Abby was determined to make the best out of the situation. She was adaptable.

"Here we are." John pulled up to his house and began pulling bags out of the trunk.

Abby looked at the house and couldn't help but think the it looked like the house you would see in a life time movie. It was perfectly suburban, and a vast difference from where she had grown up. "Thanks Uncle John."

"Stiles should be inside already with food. I figured you could relax tonight and tomorrow I could take you to show you around the town. Oh and we got invited to brunch tomorrow. I hope thats alright."

"Yeah its fine."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hale empire was maintained from Derek's office located on the very last floor in the tallest building in town. It was exactly as one would expect. It was sparsely furnished with a dark mahogney desk with a laptop and picture frame on it. Two chairs were in the front and a leather chair in the back. Three of the walls were windows allowing for an unobstructed view of the town. Derek stood with his arms crossed and drink in hand as gazed out at his town; his kingdom. For the first time in a decade a stranger was coming to Beacon Hills and that had him worried. He was worried about the effect she would have on the town and he was worried about the president her arrival would set. Would he lose the precarious grip he had, would he be challenged, or would be be viewed as a benevolent ruler. Those were the thoughts that ran through Derek Hale's head.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown." Peter stood in Derek's door way with his arms crossed against his chest and his feet crossed at his ankles.

Derek didn't even turn around to acknowledge his uncle. "Uncle."

"The girl has you worried." Peter commented from the door way of his nephews office. He was always able to read his nephew.

Derek winced at his uncles words. He didn't want to show weakness. "Worried is a strong word. I would say more like concerned."

"Concerned or worried it doesn't matter she's a wild card. You should have punished him. You let him off far to light." Peter didn't even need to say a name Derek knew who he was deferring too.

Derek shook his head emphatically. "No, John knows he screwed up. He won't do it again." At least he hoped because if he did there would be sanctions sever sanctions.

"Repentant or not he broke a rule, and their should have been a consequence. What's to stop others from following his lead?" Peter watched as his nephews eyes turned red signaling that he was over stepping.

"I'll be there to stop anyone who thinks that they can break my rules. And if the girl is anything less then how sweet her uncle claimed her as then I'll deal with the both of them too" Peter held out his hands up in surrender at his nephews words.

"Oh well it doesn't matter now. What done is done. It's time to go home." Peter held out Derek's suit jacket for him.

Derek finished the last of his drink and met his uncle "Oh and by the way I need Melissa to throw together a brunch tomorrow. Something small and casual. It's only going to be us and the Skilinsksi'." Derek shrugged into his coat as informed his uncle of his plans.

"You want to do a met and greet to ascertain if the girl will be trouble. Smart very smart." Derek smirked at his uncles words. Peter needed to have more faith in him.


	4. Getting to Know You

Her uncle had been right by the time they had arrived Stiles was already waiting for them with food. People have this delusion that when something bad happens food makes it better. It is quit the opposite actually; you don't want to eat. She was surprised when she saw her cousin. He was no longer the scrawny awkward kid she remembered. He was tall, and tone with the same red hair as her mother. He was still just as funny as she remembered him though. The dinner that Stiles prepared was a tense one with none of the participants really knowing what to say to the other. After the pleasantries were out of the way the three of them didn't have a lot to talk about. Abby mainly listened. The interaction between the two men was very interesting especially when it came to food. Abby learned quickly that her uncle was on a strict diet, and it was Stiles purpose in life to keep him on it, and it was her uncles mission in life to find away to break it. In truth there were times that she felt like an intruder on private moments or that she was disrupting their routine.

"And that right there is why you have to watch him like a hawk, and have his deputy's watch him like a hawk." Stiles said as he piled vegetables on his father's dinner plate replacing the mashed potatoes.

After dinner Abby excused herself to her room. She simply didn't have it in her to try and play happy family. As she lay in her bed one word came to mind. Orphan; she wondered if the word even applied to her. She wasn't a child after all. She wasn't abandoned nor was she taken away. She was a college graduate and a women of twenty two. She should be more then able to take care of herself. And she had had parents. Two wonderful parents that loved her and watched her grow. And she loved them, and she was certain that this hole that was in inside of her was because of their absences. She was also certain that the hole would never be filled. As she lie on her bed she felt cold so cold even with the blankets wrapped tightly around her. And her chest hurt; it felt so tight as if someone had their fist around her heart. She didn't know when the tears started flowing or if she even cared that they were. Right now she just wanted to feel, even if how she felt was bad.

Abby heard her uncle and Stiles wake up and make their way down stairs. She had been up for hours, but she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to go down the steps and see her uncle and cousin instead of her parents. She wasn't ready to admit that this small town was now her home. More importantly she was ready to put a fake smile on her face and pretend that she was fine when all the while she was breaking inside. She sat at her window seat writing in her journal. It was something that the doctors suggested she do. It was while she was reading her past entries that she decided that she would fake it. She would fake saying she was fine even if she felt like crying. She would force a smile and be as charming as she could be. Because if she was anything, if her parents had taught her anything it was that she was a survivor.

An hour later her cousin barged into her room without knocking. Almost at once she could see that he realized what he did. "Ah crap I forgot to knock. Oh good your dressed. Dad wanted me to tell you that we are leaving in fifteen minutes. Oh and this is dad so he really means ten." Abby couldn't help the laugh that passed her lips. Stiles made her feel better, even if it was just for a few moments.

Derek had already made up his mind about the brunch. He was only going to be a pleasant to the girl as he needed to be, and once the food was gone he would be free to have his Saturday to himself.

Derek spent the morning hiding up in his room. It was the one place that he could ever get true privacy. After all no one was ever allowed in unless expressly invited, and today no one was invited. Derek was seated at his desk going over contracts for some of the properties that they were renting out. Maybe after the meal was over he could spend some much needed time with Scott. The teen was growing up so fast that the two of them barely spent time together anymore. It had become more and more difficult. Scott had his own life and his own commitments, and Derek devoted his time to the business, and running the town. Derek really needed a life; badly. Derek smelt her first, and the smell was intoxicating. He never experienced anything like it. He felt drunk or high he wasn't exactly sure it was something that he had never smelt before. It was pulling at somewhere inside of him that he wasn't aware existed. He found himself be lead by it, being pulled by it, towards it. For the first time in a long while Derek wasn't in control and he like it.

"For the love of anything Kate get the damn door!" He heard his cousin Isaac yell at the lowliest pack member.

Derek made it down the steps in record time and went to open the door. " Go help Melissa!" Derek barked orders at Kate motioning with his hand for her to leave.

"Hey yo Derek." Stiles greeted the older male a little unsure, and frankly stunned. As strange as it sounded it was odd to see Derek being bothered enough to open his own door.

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles. The teen looked shell shocked. Was it really that surprising that Derek knew how to open a door? "Stiles," Derek growled out. "Sherif," this time his tone was softer. "Is this your niece?" Derek look at the young women while he directed his question to the sherif.

"Abby Morgan." Abby stuck her hand out for the older male to shake. He shocked the other two males as he took her hand in his but instead of shaking it turned it over and placed a scot kiss on her wrist at the pulse point.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Derek." Abby smiled at the man and then removed her hand and placed it behind her back. This men, Derek, was looking at her with such intensity that it was making her feel uneasy.

Derek knew that her scent would be the most apparent at the pulse point. The point where the blood pimped the strongest. Blood was after all our essence. Derek got his confirmation that the hypnotizing smell was going from the women in front of him. She was delicious, and Derek decided that he was going to have her.

The little group stood still unsure of what they were suppose to do. While Derek was sure that the sherif had a clue what was going on, he also knew that Stiles and Abby didn't. Scott and Isaac came crashing down the steps pushing each other out of the others way as the battled for who would make it down the steps first. Finally the pair came stumbling and falling the down the last three steps landing on top of one another. "She does not look like a female Stiles." Isaac finally spoke.

"Oh for the love of," Stiles rolled his eyes at the antics of his friends. For the second time in as many days he was wondering why they were all friends.

"Pardon my brother and cousin they can't help themselves their idoits." Derek threw over his shoulder at his younger relatives. "We should head inside, please come in. I think the food is ready." Derek stood with his hand on the door as he waited for the guest to enter.

The table that Melissa put forth was lavish. It went above and beyond the simple meal that Derek had requested. Not that he minded, any excuse to have the girl in his home was a welcomed one. The formal dinning room held a table that could seat ten and was placed near the window that over looked the leak. It was a beautiful place to eat. The Hales moved quickly and sat in their familiar places. Derek and Peter both sat at opposite ends of the table making the each a head of the table. On Peter's right sat Isaac, and on his left Melissa. Scott sat on Derek's left and Stiles took the middle seat in between his two friends. That left only Abby and the sherif without a seat. As the sherif went to sit at Derek's right a quick look from his Alpha told him that was not where he would be sitting. He wanted Abby there.

Abby was quickly introduced to everyone as people began to dig in to the food. "So Abby let me just welcome you to Beacon Hills. I really hope you like it here." Melissa spoke.

"Thank you, and please thank you for doing this. It was very sweet of you." Abby used her hand to motion to the table.

"Oh it was no trouble." And that was the truth. It wasn't like Melissa had to do any of the work. Thats what they had Kate for.

"Tell us where are you from? John has told us so little." Peter chimed in. Both Peter and John shared a look. A look that read while Derek might have forgiven John Peter didn't.

"Oh I'm from New York. Manhattan to be exact."

"You don't sound like your from New York. Don't you all have accents?" Scott asked with a mouth full of food.

"Scott, swallow then talk." Derek reminded his brother. Abby was reward with a smile from Scott as he chewed his food.

Abby had to laugh at little at the question. It was one that she had been asked many times. "I'm not what you would call bridge and tunnel. I didn't grow in one of the outer burrows."

"So what are your plans?" Derek asked from beside her.

"Teach. I mean that has always been the plan. I went to college to teach high school english. Truthfully I'm not really sure. I was hoping that I would be able to set a meeting with the principle of the high school in the next week to talk about a position." For the first time in her life Abby did not have a plan, and it scared her. If she couldn't find a teaching job she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Derek wrote himself a mental note to have a talk with the principle. Abby was going to find it was going to be easier to get a job then she thought.

After the food was taken away everyone split up. The three teens went out to play lacrosse, while Peter, John, and Melissa went else where to talk. Abby wasn't sure where Derek had gone off to. She was still in the dinning room enjoying the silence. The view was rather breath taking, and it was easy to get trapped in its trance.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Derek questioned from behind her.

Abby jumped at the new presence in the room. "You startled me, and yes it is breath taking even." She laughed as she placed a hand over heart.

"I just wanted to say that I hope you find that you like it here." Derek was standing right next her.

"Me too." The two fell into a comfortable silence lost in the view that was before them.


	5. Chapter 5

Long after the small party had ended Derek found himself going back to their spot, the view of the lake. Abby had been occupying his mind since he had laid eyes on her. With a drink in hand he stood and thought about how he would go about courting her. Derek was no fool he knew that the girl was his mate, but she wasn't a werewolf and that posed a problem. To think that the great Derek Hale was going to mate with a human. It had been so long since he had been serious with anyone. Of course whenever he had an itch that needed scratching it wasn't difficult to go and find a girl at a bar. He was young, attractive and rich women threw themselves at him. This time was different. He didn't simply want her in his bed for a few hours. He would have to go about this delicately, and plan it out very, very carefully. He hoped John wouldn't be a problem, but if he was a threat he would take care of it.

"She was very pretty, Abby." Peter poured himself a drink as he joined his nephew. "And you were quit taken with her." Peter went on to tease his nephew.

Derek simply rolled his eyes good naturally at his uncle. "I think I've found my mate. No I know I've found my mate."

"Thank God, I was starting to get worried that there was something wrong with you." Peter slapped his nephew on the back in a fatherly fashion. "Want some advice, humans can be tricky to mate with. You can't go about it the wolf way, at least not in the beginning. They have their own mating habits. They call it dates. You take her to dinner, to a movie, and maybe even some dancing. At least that's what I did with Melissa." Melissa wasn't like most other women, he thought. She was strong and capable and once she found out his secret she didn't shy away from him. She had completed the mating ritual, and now the two of them were mated for life.

"I know how to date, thank you very much." Derek got out before finishing his drink. It was times like this that he wished his father was still alive. He needed guidance, and while Peter tried he simply wasn't his father. "And what if she say no?" Derek voiced his fears. He wasn't sure what he would do if she turned down his advances.

"Aren't you an Alpha, I wasn't aware that Alpha's knew what the word no meant. If she does, say no that is, then do the ritual. It won't matter what she wants once the matting ritual is complete. The effects will be instant and they will become stronger and much more difficult for her to resist. The need to be in your presence will intensify along with her need to submit. She'll be happier for it, and you will feel complete. I suggest doing it right away. No point in waiting." Peter waved his hands dismisivally.

Derek shook his head no. He wasn't the type to force himself on another. Even as an Alpha he tried to treat his beta's like equals. If he was going to do this he was going to at least give her a choice. "I'd rather it be willing. I would like for her to want me as much as want her. If not then I'll go down that route." Peter was right he was an Alpha, and the wolf in him wouldn't be denied. In fact the animalistic part of his was hoping that she would refuse him the idea of taking her had his wolf panting.

"Do you even have a plan?" Peter asked with amusement.

"She's about to be Scott's new english teacher, and you know how bad at english he is." This would give him an excuse to spend time with her. He was already setting up a few run ins with her in his mind as it was.

"You've gotten to the principle already." Peter was impressed. He didn't think that his nephew had caught on to that part of the conversation. It was smart. If she had the position she wanted she was more likely to stay in town. Derek had just gareented that. "You know that you are going to need to go to John right?"

This was news to Derek. Abby was of age he didn't think he still needed permission. "Come again?"

"He the oldest male now. You still need his permission no matter the age. You're his Alpha I doubt he would refuse you." That was just great That just gave him more to do.

Derek rubbed the back if his neck, this new information was not good, and could potential cause more problems then he needed right now. He accept the drink that his uncle offered him and sipped slowly. "Doesn't matter I'll take care it."

Abby was surprised at how easy it was to get a meeting a with the principle considering that the school year had already started. It was like he was expecting her call. Maybe her uncle had put in a good word for her. She dressed smartly in a pant suite grabbed her brief case and made her to the interview. "I want to thank you for agreeing to see me." Abby shook the principles hand."

Principle Morris viewed the interview as a formality. He can still remember being summoned by Derek Hale. He was told in no uncertain terms that he was to hire Abby Morgan as the schools new english teacher. Derek didn't much care how it was done only that it get done. Principle Morris tried to reason with Derek that the staff has already been set for the year, and that he would cause suspicion if he upped and fired a teacher only after a week. Derek didn't even bother to answer his concerns. It took some doing but the principle was able to move some his staff around to make the position available. The teacher that was just hired, Jennifer Blake, was going to be the new history teacher, and the history was going to take a retirement after the end of the current school year finishing the year as the liberian. "Not at all. It should be I that is thanking you. We just had a spot open in our english department. So why don't you tell me about yourself."

What luck Abby thought to herself. "I just graduated from Columbia University at the top of my class. I spent two years doing my student teaching at St. Monica's which is an all girls predatory school in New York. I volunteered at my local library offering homework help, and I started a literacy program. While I realize that I have never held a teaching position before I would just like to say that I am a hard work, and my life's mission is helping children."

Principle Morris peered at her resume quickly and then offered her a smile. "You're GPA was outstanding, you have excellent references and frankly I think that we would be lucky to have some with your background. You're hired."

Abby had to resist the urge to jump across the desk and give the principle a huge. "Oh my God thank you so much. You won't regret this." She gushed.

"I know that you are being hired on short notice so I'm gonna give you until next Monday to get me a lesson plan for the month." The principle was all business. "I have some forms for you to fill out but you can get those back to me when you give me the lesson plan.

When Abby was leaving the principles office she noticed her cousin hanging out with his friends. "Hey Stiles." She waved at him.

"Hey Abby, how'd your meeting go?" Stiles as she walked with the boys to his locker.

"I got the job. It looks like I am going to be your new english teacher." Abby was thrilled at telling someone the good news.

"Great maybe I can actually get a grade that is higher then a C." Stiles joked around with his cousin.

"I don't think so Stiles I'm tuff, and you and your need to get moving you are going to be late for class." Abby said in her teacher voice as she left the three teen males.

"She's our new english teacher?" Erica came up from behind the boys. " Why I might have to start paying attention in class." Erica said while she walked away from the boys leaving them with their tongues on the floor.

"That was so hot." Isaac was the first one to recover still starring at Erica as she sauntered away.

"Totally hot." Scott agreed with his cousin. His focus however was on Allison.

"I swear to God I will skin your little werewolf asses. Did you forget that she's my cousin? My older cousin." Stiles threatened.

"Older women are hot dude." Both Isaac and Scott answered at the same time. Stiles could do nothing but shake his head. It was going to be a long year.

On Monday morning John woke to a voice mail from Derek saying that he wanted to see him in his office first thing. Of course the first thought that ran threw his mind was that Derek had found some fault with Abby. If that were the case he wasn't sure how he was going to get her to leave town without hurting her. Nothing could have prepared him for the real reason of Derek's summons.

"Sit John, I want to talk to you about Abby." Derek motioned to one of the empty seats in front of desk. "Now I am going to tell you something and you may not like it but I want you to just hear me out. I have found my mate...in Abby."

John paled at Derek's words. Abby was his mate. John knew how werewolves matted and the thought of that happening to his niece made him sick. "You're asking for my permission." The realization came to him, and for a brief moment he was filled with hope. Hope that he could get his niece out of the curse that has been put on this town.

"It's happening John." Derek answered as if he could read his mind. "All that is left is how it happens. I would prefer that this not be drawn out and difficult." Derek tone left no room for arguing

"I don't, I don't know if I can allow this. Abby isn't like us, and she isn't from Beacon Hills she doesn't know what we are." John was barely able to get out.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. This was taking longer then he would have liked, and now he was getting a headache. Sighing he continued. "You know that I would never hurt her, and that I would never allow any harm to come to her. She would be protected and cared for the rest of her life. Any children that she would have would be denied nothing.I caught her scent John. Even if I haven't marked her yet I am still claiming her as my mate. I don't want to have to force your permission as your Alpha but I will." The last sentence was said with Derek looking John directly in the eye unblinking. "I promise to make her happy."

John threw his hands up in the air and rose from his seat. "What choice do I have?" And there it was the permission that Derek needed.

"Relax John, we're going to be family." Derek placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder as he lead him to the door of his office.

Abby was thrilled when she got out her meeting. She had not only gotten a job, but it was the job she really wanted. She was contemplating on how she should celebrate when she made her way into the local coffee shop. She was so lost that she didn't notice the man behind her.

"Abby, right?" Derek asked bring her out of her daze.

"Derek you startled me again, and yes." Abby offered Derek a small smile with a slight laugh.

"What brings you into town?" Derek asked but of course he already knew the answer.

"I had a meeting with the principle." Both Derek and Abby took a seat with their order in hand. Derek insisted on paying for both.

"Oh really how did it go?"

"I got the job, and I was thinking about getting a cake so that we could celebrate, but then I remember Stiles telling me about uncle John's diet so the cakes a no." Abby stopped herself short. "I'm rambling." She winced at her behavior. "I tend to do that."

Derek was amused by the women in front him. What she was insecure about he found adorable. "You're kind of cute when you ramble." This caused Abby to blush. He was flirting with her. Maybe this town wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
